


See You In The Battlefield

by noa_artist



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fan Dangan Ronpa, No Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Pre-Dangan Ronpa, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist
Summary: She wasn't sure why, why she continued to push him and everyone else away.Why she didn't trust him, she knew, she knew that he couldn't cost harm,although she still felt fear, or perhaps that's why she continued to be on guard."Stay Emotionless, Stay Strong, Don't trust anyone, You don't want *him* to end like *her* right?"





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My own story from wattpad, decided to write it here too

_That moment,that moment everything change,  
__although, I was always broken, I can't remember the days I was fine, like a normal kid._  
perhaps I was to young to remember, or perhaps it never happened.  
perhaps I always was broken.  
but that moment, I learned that I musn't trust anyone,  
anymore.

  
the pain in my left hand, her tears in my right one, her deep breathing in my ears, and the blood that keep coming out from her teenage body,  
she was dying, she was struggling to live, she was struggling to choke out her final words.  
it was my fault, it was my mistake with my tiny hands, which are a reminder of that moment, which are a reminder of that lesson,  
that I'll never forget."Don't trust anyone, for the sake of you and the sake of others."  
  
ever since, my last year of middle school, I was lonely.  
I didn't talk with anyone, I had that facade in my face, a facade of a strong girl, a girl who doesn't seem to care of people.  
a facade that kept hidden who I am, a terrified girl who wants to keep everyone safe from who she truly is, the guilt made me like this for the sake of others.  
the facade became me, when was the last time I felt human emotion? happiness, joy, anger, fear, sadness, everything became that emptiness.  
high school came, for her sake I worked really hard to be one of the best detectives.  
I became the ultimate detective and I got to that school, however:  
I hope I could see him, my father, I hope I could talk to him, or at least see how he's doing, he probably doesn't care about me, after all: he abandoned me in such a young age.  
who would believe that high school would be so different, that I could actually see a problem, or to start feeling something, Just because of the reason I saw her.

of course he wasn't her, she's dead, but he looked like her physically, his green eyes and light brown messy hair was simillar to her, too simillar.  
his personality didn't seemed like her though, he seemed shy and kind, naive and foolishy open, or perhaps I was foolishly close.  
He greeted everyone, introducing himself, so he did the same to me of course, shyly he told his name and he introduce his talent.  
ultimate luck huh? sounds normal, she wasn't normal, and she seemed to have goals in life and she was a detective,  
however I didn't know him, judging someone from his cover is something that I cannot do.  
coldly I told him who I am, which means I told him my name, my talent I decided to keep for myself for now.  
although he was normal, he brought me a strange feeling, warm feeling in my body, was it happiness, joy, perhaps disgust?  
examining it and talking with the other something logic and I would probably would do it. but I felt scared,  
I can't, what if I'll get close? what if I lose control? he looked to much like her, and perhaps his personality would be like her too.  
I sighed slightly so nobody would hear.  
if I could I would step away from it as much as possible, but like said, I couldn't, and it's not because of me, he was interested in me, well I wouldn't blame him, everyone was.  
but for him to actually try and talk with me? it doesn't normal, however it would give me that warm feeling again. 

it was lunch break, everyone sat together so of course I sat alone, fitting in is not my thing.  
being alone is the life I chose, he came to me, looked at me in a shy look.  
"Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked, I nodded.  
I don't mind, it's not that we'll become friends just by sitting together at lunch, and probably in few days he'll find friends and sit with them, right?  
we were eating in silence, until he open called my name, "Umm... Kyo-ko correct?" I nodded.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I'm not quite sure if that's okay to ask but-"  
"If that's not okay for you, why are you asking?" I cut him off, he didn't make sense.  
he smiled nervously. "I'm just curious but I don't want to hurt you-"  
I sighed, "If you don't want to hurt me, don't ask."  
I know it was a little harsh but that's what I thought, that's the logic thing to do. "R-Right I'm sorry" he looked a little nervous.  
well... perhaps I should be less harsh, or to apologize, but the words failed to choke out. instead I continue to eat quietly.  
that's why I prefer to be a loner wolf, I won't hurt anyone.  
when he finished his lunch he stand up and walked away, I simply looked at him, feeling a slight pain in my chest, I won't see him again probably.  
well I was wrong, I'm glad that I was wrong.

the day passed by, it was a boring first day, I stood up after I picked up my things, ready to walk home.  
he was standing up after me, although he walked with his friend, I think her name was Sayaka.  
they came from the same middle school it seemed, I continued to walk my way forward, pretending I didn't notice.  
they came to me though, it took me off guard that they asked me to go home with them, I nodded.  
it's not that we'll become friends because of that action, nevertheless he probably hated me, although there's a possibility it gave him more determination to be my friend?  
we walked home together, they talked and I listened quietly, I felt that warm feeling again, perhaps it's love? but how could I love him, we just met.  
that thought made me more scared, I was aware that there's a chance we might get closer, I hoped he'll forget about me and go to his other friend, but part of me wanted it to stay the same.  
I was so happy that I got home, when I got home my brain worked more hours analysing what happened today.  
which made me more confused.  
other than a detective I'm a teenager too.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need to understand that I'm not ready to commit to anyone.  
> I want to love.I want to feel that deep connection with somebody, but I just can't do it now.if I get serious with someone at this point of my life, I would end up hurting them because I'm still trying to find myself...  
> love myself.  
> I'm still trying to mend all the broken pieces.  
> So I refuse to put someone else heart at risk for my selfish reasons" 
> 
>  
> 
> -M. Sosa

She lied, it was the first time Kyoko Kirigiri had been lying on a trial.  
but talking to her father, finding who she was, was more important then this boy she had met.  
because, they just met. but deep down, she hoped, she hoped he could say she's wrong, proving with his evidance, the master key.  
so why? why did he kept silence about it? he's going to  **die.  
** Was he that Naive? or perhaps, he trusted her? or maybe he was more kind that she thought, all these thoughts make her heart sink.  
the rest of the trial was blurry, except the fact that they he was the culprit, of a murder he never done, and that he's going to die, his shock and his face falling into depression.  
it made her heart sink more, it made it beat so hard, it was hard to breath, tears almost rolled her eyes when she realised what she have done, she killed him,  
just like what she did to her.

she woke up, almost screaming, tears rolled down her eyes to her cheeks and mouth, they were salty, it was a nightmare, but it affect her more then her usual nightmares.  
this nightmare wasn't usual. it wasn't about Yui. it was about him.  
finally she could admit, she was afraid, she was afraid getting close to him.  
she needs to push him away, so he won't get killed by her, no matter how harsh she might get.  
yes. that's it. she'll end whatever relationship they had.

he'll get close to Sayaka, forget about her and she'll be a loner wolf again.  
but, life is not that simple it seems.

after few hours of thinking and staying awake, she stood up.  
she needs to go to school, although she slept few hours she felt fine, she felt more awake then usual, she wore her school uniform and after that she left the house.  
taking a long walk to school, thinking about things. When she got to class he greeted her with his hand, she ignored it, like she didn't see it.  
He looked slight sad which hurt her in her chest, but she decided to ignore it. going to sit on her sit and looking at her stupid classmates.  
although shortly after he came toward her shyly.  
"Kyoko? are you mad at me?" he asked her,  
it hurt her that he thought that, she was mad at herself that she got close to him, and that she was so anxious.  
she simply ignored him, poker face on her and she didn't bare to look at him.  
After few moments he walked away, she hoped he thought that she didn't ignore him, she hoped that he'll move on from her.

The day been extremely boring, nothing special happen, one of the breaks, his friend came to Kyoko.

"Hi Kyoko! mind if we talk for a bit?" she had a cheerful smile on her, too cheerful. Kyoko simply nodded.  
"My friend told me that suddenly you stopped talking to him, he's so confused and he seemed even upset about it..  
are you mad at him or something?"  
"No I'm not, I'm not feeling quite good." it escaped her mouth, she regretted each word she said.  
She nodded, before walking away, probably telling Makoto about her answer. perhaps it was the right thing... 

She felt something is coming toward her, a flashback, about her past, about Yui, about her fateful mistake, she felt sick and terrified, her heart was beating fast.  
she stood up, going out of class. she breath deeply, to calm herself down.  
it was like she wasn't on reality, like something waking up on her head and trying to break her down.  
after few moments of breating she could see reality again. bell was ringing at the moment, which means the break was ending, but she didn't want to facr class she was too tired for it. 

She sighed, deciding she'll go to class anyway.  
she sat on her place. She could see worried face from the boy, wait.. did he notice her, it made her blush.  
the fact that he worried about girl he never met and a girl who was extremely mean for him, it was so unlogical and it so kind, too kind.  
this boy was so strange. Which gave her more determination to push him away, she mustn't destroy him. made him like her.

he was too good for her.

Soon class was over. did she spend all class thinking about him? it was so unlike her but so like her at the same time. school was over.

she took her things quickly, she tried to be the fastest before he'll notice her and ask her about things.  
she stood up and she walked out of class, carrying her things.  
"Kyoko? are you okay?" she could hear him, she looked at him.  
"Why do you care?" she asked him, really, they just met, people are suppose to care about someone they just met.  
"H-huh? Y-you seemed unwell beforehand and I felt worried-"  
"Don't worry about me, we just met." She said coldly before walking away so he won't answer to her. she hoped he'll understand what she meant.  
that she doesn't want to talk with him, that she want him to move on and forget about her.  
that she'll be on her misery  **alone.  
**

but that future hurt her, is she going to die alone? without nobody to understand her? facing that emptiness forever?  
she felt so confused...

She got home, falling into her bed sheets and she started crying.  
she wasn't sure why, but she cried. she felt her mind going crazy.  
she tried to keep everything on control but everything escaped through her fingers.  
maybe she just need to stop, stop worrying, stop trying to control, just going with the flow. 

but how?

she didn't know, and as a detective she needs to learn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was fun to write, although I failed so much T u T  
> I have no clue where am I going TuT  
> should I keep this story only as Kyoko POV Or Makoto POV Would be great too?  
> please write your opinion down below and if I did any mistake please tell me I'd like to know!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The best love is the kind that awaken our souls,  
> that make us reach for more,  
> that plants the fire in our hearts  
> and bring peace to our mind.  
> That's what I hope to give you forever" - The Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to write a lil fluff and something happy at this sad book because le waifu deserve happiness♥♥♥

She was lying in her bed for so long she's been lost track of time. although she stopped crying long ago she just was too executed to move. was it her first breakdown in a while? The last one happened when she was a child, when she died. Where things started breaking apart even more. after that she lost her dear grandpa, who died for a reason she forgotten, she's so silly, she didn't forget the pain but she forgotten the reason why he died, same for her mother. only her father stayed alive, and she didn't like him, how could he leave her like that?! although she stopped caring about it long time ago, it happen so long ago, that she became numb to that pain. but something about him, about Makoto given back feelings she forgot exist, it was both exitement and happiness and fear and saddness. Just what's wrong with her? should she give him a chance? just one chance? perhaps things will be okay. Perhaps things won't break like they always do. perhaps she could be truly happy.

suddenly she heard the phone ringing a ringtone, it was a short ringtone, means a message sent to her, "From who?" she asked herself, it made her heart beat from exitement and anxiety. The girl pulled out her cellphone as she got a message from a number she didn't knew "suspicious" she thought to herself, her face showed slight confusion but she was on the house alone so nobody would be able to see it. She opened the message:  
"O-oh Hello! So um I got your phone because of the class group chat, I-I hope you don't mind.  
it's Makoto BTW :)"  
She chuckled, it was so like him to keep her phone and try to chat with her, on the first day their homeroom teacher opened a groupchat for important messages and stuff, He probably searched for her number there to save it, it's pretty clear which one is her own, she decided to reply with a short hello, without much saying to it and without emotions, that's what she would do in real life anyway.  
"Umm... Mind if I ask you a question?"  
"You already asked one" she replied to him.  
"R-right" he probably was nervous, she decided to fix that.  
"Go ahead and ask, you don't need to ask for permission. :)" It was unlike her to add emoticon, but she did it anyways, she felt it was right.  
"Umm Are you mad at me? it feels like I did something wrong, You look really upset the other day too... I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway." It made her chest tightened, she didn't want to worry him, perhaps it's her chance to make things right, she hoped so/  
"Don't worry, you're fine... I didn't feel so good I had a headache the other day..." She lied to him, it was a white lie so it's fine it seems.  
"A-Ah I'm glad, do you mind if we start over again?" She blushed, perhaps he felt the same thing.  
"I don't mind." she answered, falling down to her bed before smiling slightly to herself. After few moments she got another message,  
"Hi, Are you free this weekend?" Is that an invitation to a date? Well whatever it's better to hang out alone then with all the classmates looking at them and starting to ship them.  
"Yes, Why?" She sent to him, she wonder why she wrote why but oh well, at least she showed she interest in that "date invitation"  
"Wanna go to the park this sunday?" if she wasn't a smart girl she would ask which park it is, but since there's only one park around and she was a very smart girl, she won't ask him.  
"Sure!" she sent, she felt her cheeks hitting up, he then sent her the time before she close the phone without sending a reply, she didn't want to talk with him more or that her blush will be more red and more annoying. sunday is tomorrow right? they would meet tommorows morning so she better go to sleep early so she won't be grumpy and tired and depressed, she smiled to herself, She got her first date, it was kinda easy. she then went to sleep.

* * *

 Like always she woke up quite early then usual, she had time before the meeting she felt nervous, she wasn't sure why. perhaps it was the first time in the while going out from the house for meeting someone, and the someone was a boy as well, which made it more awkward. she always woke up early from anxiety and such but right now she was more anxious, she sighed before standing up from her bed, she decided to wash her face and do things on the time she had. she went to the toilet looked at herself in the mirror, she looked more ugly then usual because she just woke up, her eyes were tired and her hair was messy, she looked more pale then usual. she washed her face on her left hand while she searched for a brush on the right hand. when she finished washing her face she started brushing her hair, she looked much better, although she still wasn't that beautiful. Perhaps she should wear makeup today, to make her look less red and tired, she decided to go for it, she wasn't the type of person to wear makeup everyday like most of the girls in class but because she's going for a "date" (At least she thinks she does) it would make it more special if she'll do something with her face. she didn't have quite things for makeup, she basically had her mother makeup products. when she remembered her mom she felt unease. she didn't know her quite well, but the short time she knew her she was very kindhearted, giving hugs and kisses, always at her side, when she died it was heartbreaking for all the family. She sighed, she decided to go for it anyway, hoping that her mother would give her good luck for today.

After some time she finished her makeup and basically she finished preparing, she still had sometime, she'll leave the house in few minutes, she felt her heart beating fast, She felt excited. She hoped she won't mess it up, perhaps she needs to learn how to trust in others too. if he didn't leave her at that point, maybe.. maybe he'll stay with her, maybe... she'll be happy. She took few deep breaths, took her little bag before she left her house, going on the street toward the subway station, The park was on the next station. She waited slightly until the train came and she picked it up, when she entered the train she felt excited, much more then what she felt in the morning, it felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, it made her feel nervous, soon the drive was over, it happened so fast, too fast, it made her question her life decision, she needed to refuse, she needed to refuse, she needed to re-

NO she's not going to give up right now, she step out the train, then she continued her way out of the station, the park was quite close so she hoped she won't be late or that she lose her way. she decided to focus on the way and think of Makoto later. she walked her way out the station, then she walked her way toward the park, she was there few times with her family, it's so strange that her first meeting in a while will be there too. she wonder how simillar to her mother she looks right now, she wonder what he thinks of right now, is he think about her? or is he think about something else? is he feeling the same thing she does? or perhaps she's the only one who's crazy...

She arrived at the park, she wasn't sure what to do now, should she call him? message him? just wait?   
"Hello there Kyoko!" she could hear a very familiar voice, she turned around to see Makoto.  
"Oh, Hi!" she said, she was a little surprised but she was able to keep a cool face. He was smiling sheeply. "So... shall we go?" he asked the other, she nodded, she hoped she wasn't blushing. then they started walking they way on the park.

* * *

They walked together, the world seems to slow down, the park looked really beautiful but she couldn't help it, she felt nervous, she felt so afraid for no reason. "Hi Makoto?" she asked the other. "mhm?" he response as he looked at her. "Have you been here before?" she asked him, she was curious about it, he probably was here with his family and such. "No... it's actually one of my first times here..." he told her sheeply. "Is that so?" she thought for a bit. "Yeah.. myfamily don't have a lot of time to go out heh" he rubbed his back from nervousness. "I see." she simply said. "I didn't visit here for a long time actually." she said after few moments, she wasn't sure why she said it. "I guess we're on the same boat!" He said, chuckling slightly. she chuckled slightly too, perhaps they are.

"You have a nice laugh" he said smiling. she raised a brow, it was suprising and super cheesy. "you aware that you say something super cheesy right?" she asked him. he laughed "Yeah.." they continued walking, until they decided to sit on a bench, they sat there for a while in silence.

Suddenly, as the conversation was going to a good start, things started to get blurry around Kyoko, causing the female's eyes to widen slightly. Then, she noticed that blood was covering her hands. The female felt her heart rate increase, as well as her breathing. This was quickly noticed by Makoto, causing him to feel really concerned for the girl beside him. "K-Kyoko, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" he questioned, putting a hand on her shoulder. Makoto could feel Kyoko trembling, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Quickly, Kyoko began to freak out, getting out of the male's grip. She felt her heart beat increase even more now, causing her to trip. "I...I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry, Makoto," was all she could let out, talking nonsense. Makoto quickly sat by her, not caring if he was going to get his jeans dirty, he wanted to make sure everything was going to be alright for her. He didn't hug the other quite yet, since touching her seemed to cause her to panic more. "I seriously didn't m-mean to do this...I'm so sorry, y-you had a long life ahead of you, and I..." she started to ramble more, obviously having a nervous breakdown.

"Kyoko, no-- I-I'm right here, please don't feel scared," Makoto tried to reassure the other, though he could tell that the other was shaking too much. He thought this was the time to hug her and comfort her, so she knew he was right there along with her. So, that's exactly what he did, hugging the other gently. Finally, Kyoko stared at him, tears apparently about to fall down from her eyes. Makoto tried to give a reassuring smile, though it was also a little nervous. Though, he wanted to try his best to help the other, because he cared for her...quite a lot, actually. Which was why he was so persistent to make the other feel better than she was right now.

"See? I'm right here, Kyoko. Please don't cry," Makoto told the other, wiping the other's tears that were coming out a little. He sensed that the girl was starting to calm down a little, since she wasn't breathing so hard like earlier. They stayed in this position for a little while, until Kyoko was fully calm. "...I...I apologize, I don't know what came over me..." Kyoko finally said, pulling away from the other. "No, no, it's fine...I just wanted to make sure you were alright, is all." Makoto replied, giving a reassuring smile.

"...Thank you, Makoto," Kyoko finally thanked the other quietly, causing him to give a dismissive hand gesture. "No need," he responded with a sheepish smile, causing the female to have a slight smile as well. He couldn't help but to blush when he saw the other's smile, and also couldn't help but to admire it. "Ah, did you know your smile is very cute, Kyoko?" Makoto questioned, smiling a little more. Kyoko chuckled lightly, and started to get up. "...I assume you're going to go back to being cheesy, correct?" she questioned, holding her hand out to him, so he could get up.

"O-Oh, was it a little cheesy?" Makoto gave a small awkward smile, scratching at his cheek lightly. Though, he accepted the other's help and got back onto his feet. "Maybe a little," Kyoko responded honestly, causing the other to give an awkward laugh, though he also didn't quite mind. After all, he did like her quite a lot. "Anyway, would you like me to walk you home? I mean, if you don't mind," Makoto questioned, though he quickly added on with an awkward response. "...I don't see why not," Kyoko replied, giving a small nod. She didn't mind walking with the other, it would probably make things up from the moment they just had. Which she was grateful that Makoto helped her with.

Soon, they started to walk side by side with eachother. Makoto glanced at the other, noticing she was quietly focused on walking forward. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly, having a thought that they should hold hands. Though, he also felt anxious about doing it, though side of him wanted to. Suddenly, he felt warmness on his hand, quickly glancing at the female who had a small smile. "...I think you wouldn't of mind, since your hand was moving close anyway," Kyoko stated, causing the male to nod in agreement. He was happy that she didn't mind holding hands with him, feeling the pressure come off his shoulders.

Soon, they both made it to their destination, causing Makoto to look at her with a sheepish smile. "Well, there you go," he stated awkwardly, putting a hand behind his neck shyly. Kyoko still had a tiny smile on her face, and she suddenly leaned in and kissed the other on the cheek. "Thank you for today, Makoto...It was enjoyable, despite...everything that happened," Kyoko exclaimed, glancing away after what she added. "No, no, don't worry, Kyoko! Being with you makes me happy, so it's fine," Makoto stated, causing the other to laugh a little again at his cheesiness.

"...You're so cheesy...Though, I suppose I agree with you...just in a less cheesy way, of course," Kyoko stated, causing the male to laugh and put his hand behind his neck again. "Come on, don't tease me like that," Makoto jokingly said to the other's comment. "...No promises," Kyoko responded back, causing them to stare in silence for a few moments.

"A-Ah, I also wanted to know if--" "Yes." "E-Eh? You don't e-even know what I was going to say?" "...You're an open book, Makoto. You're going to ask me for another date, correct?" Kyoko questioned, causing the male to be surprised. Though, this was Kyoko he was talking to. "So, you agree then?" Makoto changed the subject, smiling. "...Of course, just call me whenever, alright?" Kyoko questioned the other, earning an eager nod from him. "...Until next time then, Makoto," Kyoko gave a small wave, before entering her homie. Which caused the other to be left outside. Makoto couldn't help but grin to himself. He was definitely excited for the next date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for username for writing the last part! sorry that it took so long♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> I always love NaeGiri and this webside is my Naegiri shell.  
> I hope you enjoy this story o u o  
> I know the start is terrible ; u ;


End file.
